The Maou's Twin Sister
by Fen-fen-DaisukiYo
Summary: What is Yuri has a twin sister who is half Mazoku and half...Goddess? And what if in that faithful day she was flushed with him to the world where Yuri is the Maou and her being engagged with a bratty blonde prince. Wolf falls inlove with both of them?
1. Nani? Flsuhed with Yuchan!

_**Fen-chan DaisukiYo:**_ Hello guys! This is my first attempt to write a KKM fan fiction. I hope you like the story enjoy reading! Please R&R I'll accept everything.

O)x--------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo-------x(O

_**The Maou's Twin Sister**_

_**Chapter1: Nani!? Flushed with Yu-chan!?**_

O)x--------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo-------x(O

* * *

It was a beautiful serene morning, the sun shone above the pure white heavens radiating such tender warmth to each and every living thing on our beloved blue planet…Earth. And also a bright spring school day for the Shibuya's. Yuuri Shibuya, a fifteen year old junior high school student was sleeping soundly in his bedroom. His head hanging from his head and his sheets are all tangled up in his slim figure. His mouth was leaking with his saliva and in fact he was _drooling._ He was currently dreaming of a pure white sanded beach together with the cerulean ocean with kirei _big breasted_ kanojo's in two piece's swim suites following him giggling cutely…well we can't blame a **growing** guy to have such _wild imagination_…

_**Knock**_

No response…

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

Nope, he's still _drooling_ at his dream.

A girl with jet black hair highlighted with pink strikes and also has a white lock at her left side knocked on the door a few good number of times. Aggravated, her face was all red and her raven eyes burned in fury while the dark aura of annihilation emitted her. He deserved this punishment alright! And now she was having a good time in her own world forming homicidal thoughts on how to wake Yu-chan…the most probably **HARD MURDEROUS WAY!**

"_Mataku…I can't believe Yu-chan is still in his bed snoring loudly dreaming about big breasted onna running in the beach! He's dreaming the same thing over and over again! Sheesh! For Good gracious sake wake up already!"_

She knocked the door down with ease her left foot stomping at the door and her palms are balled into fists. Of course learning all sorts of martial arts as a hobby and your own twin and older brother as a sparring guinea pig could be…beneficial. There she saw his brother with all his glory sleeping in his cerulean pj's still not awake.

"_I can't believe this guy really! His still drooling whereas I've barged through the door making a huge ruckus but still he wouldn't wake up! I can't believe this person is going to be the Maou someday!"_

"Oi Yu-chan. hayaku and wake up already!"

She said hands on her hips as she approached Yuri in his bed.

"Kawaii na, ano kanojo…"

He mumbled. Still at his sleeping state, he raised his head and encircled his arms around her tiny slim waist nuzzling his head on his twin's belly. She watched in horror as Yuri rubbed his face along her black uniform with disgust written all over her face.

"_Thank goodness his saliva didn't leak from his mouth when he was nuzzling me. Or else I have to change my uniform!"_

"_**Yu-chan."**_

The venomous sound of his name being called escaped from her pink luscious lips but still he isn't waking. Irritated at her brother's actions, she grabbed the collar of his blue pajama dragged his body at the end side of his bed and dropped him without any warning.

"Itai!"

"Yokata you're awake. I was just about to _wake you up_ **in a way** you'd learn how to get up early without pissing me off…_Yu-chan_."

A chill passed through his body like the frosty wind of Antarctica sending him goose bumps. His name was called too sweet…too sweet indeed that it sounded _**dangerous.**_

He forced his head to turn to see the owner of the voice only to regret it after a while.

"Ah…Yuki-chan…ano…eto."

He didn't know what to say. Facing an enraged girl with the killing eyes directed on him could zombiefy (if this is even a word) someone even Shibuya Yuri.

"What are you babbling about? Hurry and get yourself ready or we'll be late for school!"

"H-hai!"

* * *

While his twin brother was upstairs bathing and getting ready for school, Shibuya Yuki was fuming downstairs eating breakfast. Her heart-shaped face formed a pout and her head was rested on her left palm a big reddy vain found its way on her forehead.

"Maa…maa…Yuki-chan don't get so mad at Yu-chan."

"Humph."

She couldn't release her anger at her dear mom so she decided to pick at her food. It's rather a good thing though, poking and poking your food in such annoyed fashion without them even striking back is quite enjoyable to a sadist person like her.

"Poking your food while cursing Yu-chan is not the right way to start a wonderful morning Yuki-chan."

Her mom gave her a loving and beautiful smile which she returned whole heartedly.

"Hai Okaasan."

"Mama desu Yuki-chan."

Miko Shibuya said placing Yuri's breakfast in the dining table with a smile.

"Hai Mama."

After answering, she finished the last bite of her toast and the last contents of her glass. She stood gracefully gathering her dishes and putting them at the sink. Arriving in the dining room she found Yuri on his way to the table clad in his black colored uniform. She stared at Yu-chan in a bored manner glancing at her watch.

"_Kuso! We're definitely gonna be late if he eats his breakfast!"_

Her eyes almost popped out from her sockets, without further ado, she zoom pass the dinning table grabbing two toasted breads and putting the sunny side up egg at the middle while dragging Yuri in the process leaving a trail of dust.

"Oi m-matte Yuki-chaaaan!"

* * *

She dragged her poor famished brother with her into the streets walking their way to their school. Her left arm is still on Yuri's wrists and her right was still holding his brother's breakfast.

Yuri was about to complain to his sister when his stomach gave a growl.

"Jeez Yuki-chan, you could've at least let me eat a toast or two before we left…I'm starving."

And yet his hungry stomach gave another growl.

"Humph, it was your fault waking up late Yu-chan."

"Demo—

He was cut off when her sister gave him the toast she grabbed earlier giving her twin a smile that is as bright as sunshine signaling for a truce.

"Maa…Yu-chan hurry and eat it already."

"Un. Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Arriving at their school all boys started to ogle at Yuri-chan's sister. She was wearing a black vest with a white blouse underneath. Her black skirt reached almost ½ of her thigh revealing her soft white skin. Her onyx eyes sparkled and danced with delight talking animatedly with Yuri. And her long black hair with pink highlights was adorned with two pink heart shaped clips and was now swaying with the wind. And her smile brightens everyone who was on their way to their class.

"Suteki! Yuki no Hime-sama is really beautiful."

Some random Fan guy commented and the others just nodded in agreement.

"_Mataku…Yuki-chan is soo popular at school. I hate those boys who are lustfully looking at her."_

As a twin brother, Yuri was now on his murderous state thinking of 101 ways on how to slaughter those fan boys of her. Who knew Yuri has this side…

"Ano, Yu-chan see you after my practice ne?"

He was startled but he heard what his twin said.

"Hai. Wait for me at the park Yuki-chan."

With that she gave her beloved brother a farewell kiss and went off to her class.

Yuri was walking his way to the park when he passed the baseball field and saw the baseball club members practicing. They are all eager to play at the field under the intense heat of the blazing sun. And one of the club members skillfully caught a ball that was thrown to him.

"Oi, Shibuya" said a male student from behind him "What are you thinking?"

"Betsuni, nandemonai."

"Are you thinking of joining the baseball team again? Give it up. I hear their practice is intense; you might not handle it well."

"Kedo…it was still fun"

"Huh?"

"It was nothing, I was just watching"

_Just watching…_'Just watching' was his last thought as he walked away. Thoughts entered his mind as he just strolled away on the street, thinking positively just as he always would. _I can't go on regretting things like that. He's right; I should just take advantage of my free time and go all out_. _But still…_

"Oi omae, Murata!" Yuri heard a scream from around the corner. He stopped in his steps slowly and peaked at the corner.

"_Could it be Yuki-chan? Maybe she's in danger!"_

There he saw about five tough looking high school guys bullying someone with black hair.

"_These guys are too tall; I can't tell if that's Yuki-chan."_

"You don't wanna play with us huh?" asked one.

"Mr. Straight A student has to study eh?"

"_Mr.? Yuki is ain't no mister. It must've been another person."_

"As expected from a new student"

_Wait a second…_Yuuri looked back for a moment, _Isn't that Murata? But thank goodness it wasn't Yuki…_

"I don't plan to hang around with you guys. Anyway I don't have any money…"

_Hmm…whatever. If I pretend I'm just passing by, they won't even notice me. He was in a couple of my classes before, but we've never really talked to each other. It's not like we're friends…and…_

For a couple of moments, they're eyes met into a long and hard invisible conversation. Murata's eyes had a surprised look in them, but at the same time a certain longing to be helped. Yuuri noticed this and thought that he could never take the blood of someone spilled on his hands. At least hypothetically speaking that is. Finally, he decided to help.

"Hey, what're you guys doing over there?"

They turned their heads around with a slight "Huh?" coming out of their mouths as they saw the guy who spoke to them. Yuri got out from the corner telling them that it doesn't seem like their doing _community service_.

"_Shibuya…"_ Murata whispered to himself.

"Well if it isn't Shibuya"

"What, are you guys friends or something? Or maybe even more"

"_Not a chance." _Yuuri thought to himself.

"Perfect. Why don't you contribute to our group as well? Just give us your—"

Once they turned around, they had just realized that their prey had escaped their grasp.

_You've got to be kidding me…_Yuuri was shocked that the person he was trying to help had just ran away, leaving him with the five guys.

They all faced Yuri thanking him that their prey just ran away because of him and asked him about what's he's going to do about it.

"Well?" one of the ugly bullies grabbed Yuuri's uniform and pinned him to the wall "What're you going to do then, Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Or is Harajyuku at a disadvantage?"

"I've heard that pun fifty thousand times since I was born…If you have any complaints take them up with the one who named me."

A flashback came to Yuuri's mind and remembered his mother's explanation why she was named so.

"_Well, this really cool and professional fencer was happy and just smiled and your name just popped into my head. And although your father, who works at the bank, is always complaining about profitability, that isn't why I named you. Okay, Yu-chan? You are Yuuri because you were born on April. Cute, isn't it? Don't you feel your mother's love?"_

He sweatdrop at the memory. What a troublesome mother he has.

Then he snapped back to reality when he saw they were entering the female's toilet.

They opened a vacant cubicle and started lowering Yuri at the toilet bowl.

"Y-yamerooo!"

* * *

"_Uso…I'm late! Yu-chan will be so pissed at me!"_

Yuri's twin sister Yuki ran towards the direction of the park with great force and agility wearing her female uniform only with a black hat where her hair was tucked. She was just in a hurry running without considering the fact that she was wearing a _short_ skirt who allowed guys to use their _**wild imagination**_ on the run. Without paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into someone and her ass was now in contact with the cold hard ground.

"Itai!"

"Gomenasai."

A male musky voice trailed offering his soft hand helping her stand up.

"Iie. Betsuni."

As she stood, she dusted herself off with some dust. Turning her head to her front Yuki saw a guy with pitch black hair and eyes as black as the night sky wearing a pair of spectacles who seems to be running for quite a while from the sweat visible in his face. She furrowed her eyebrows and she began her thinking mode.

"_Could he be…Ken-chan?"_

"Shibuya…Yuki?"

She gave a harmonious giggle that stunned the raven haired guy. _"This is positively, un-doubtfully, Murata Ken-chan!"_

She gave him a longing friendly hug that caused Murata to blush 100 shades of red.

"Hai, Murata ken-chan. Ne have you seen Yu-chan? I was supposed to meet him at the park."

He hastily broke the hug remembering the reason why he was running.

"I almost forgot! Yuri is in the park being bullied by some guys, I've got to call for the police."

"Nani!? I'll go see him. See you later Ken-chan!"

With that both of them stared at each others eyes. A short blissful eye contact was made by two fateful friends longing for each other. Eyes bear the word of determination they nodded at each other before rushing at the opposite bearing both eager to do their job with a promise to see each other again.

"_Yu-chan just hang on there, I'm coming."_

* * *

Arriving at her destination she found herself being dragged by her feet in the girl's toilet. Trust a twin's intuition to find your other half they would say. Entering the girl's toilet, there on one vacant cubicle she saw five guys picking on Yu-chan.

"Oi what the hell do you think you're doing with Yu-chan you fucking bastards?"

The one who was holding Yuri's collar was stunned as he saw the enraged female teen scolding at them in such barbaric manner. Horror struck to the abductors mind and he accidentally let go of Yuri's black choker causing his face to crash to the waters of the inside of the toilet bowl.

To her horror, the water of the bowl began spinning like a whirlpool and now her brother was now being literally sucked **INSIDE** the toilet bowl.

"_What in the name of all sane is happening? Yuri is being sucked by a toilet bowl! This is soo illogical!"_

All of the five guys that were bullying him stared in disbelief now half of his body was already sucked. After a few seconds or so they ran with terrified looks on their faces. But they are not going to escape that easily, she cracked her knuckles ready to strike and gave the 5 guys a good memorable beating before they go _'sayonara'_

Satisfied by their awfully looking beaten faces, she diverted her obsidian gaze to the bowl where Yuri was currently in; she was dumbfounded to see ¾ of his body was already sucked.

"_OMG! Yu-chan."_

She snapped herself up thinking of what to do. Without any hesitations, she jumped into the cubicle and started pulling Yuri back. She took a glance at the inside of the toilet bowl seeing a huge vortex pulling them with great force.

"_What in the world is a black hole doing in the toilet? Does the toilet nowadays contain extra sucking power that looked like a black hole? Is this a dream? Possibly!? If this isn't a dream, could we be the first person to get flushed down a toilet??!!!"_

And before she knew it both of them were pulled by the strong force of the black hole.

"_**Yuuu-cchaaan!"**_

_**---xO)Tsuzuku(Ox---**_

_**

* * *

Fen-chan DaisukiYo: Whatdo you think about the first chappie? If I got more than five reviews I'll post the next one right away. Again Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

-Signing off with hugs and kisses-

-**SAYONARA**-


	2. Yuri is Our Majesty

**Fen-fen Daisuki yo**: Thank you for those who reviewed. As promised, here's another chappie! Enjoy

* * *

O)x--------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo-------x(O

_**The Maou's Twin Sister**_

_**Chapter2: Yuri is Our Heika**_

O)x--------oOo-------\(o)/-------oOo-------x(O

* * *

Before Yuri knew it, everything around him became dry. The filthy disgusting scenery of the inside of a toilet bowl was replaced by a serene medieval landscape, surrounded by wild flowers and fresh grass. The sky above him seemed strange, since he came in through a toilet bowl he would expect that he would be in the sewers.

"_What happened to me?"_

His eyes shot open as he remembered the urinal incident.

"_I was flushed down the toilet kedo…doko iru no?"_

He looked at his surroundings and noticed the changes.

"_Alps? Am I dreaming or something?"_

But when he touched the ground it felt real enough to be a dream. He was calmed by the peaceful scenery and the composed blowing of the wind. While he was lost in his trail of thoughts he heard a soft feminine groan. Looking at his left area he found his sister as drenched as he was unconsciously lying on the ground. He enveloped her in his arms, her head resting on his lap as he shakes her lifeless body awake.

"Oi Yuki-chan wake up!"

She's still unconscious. He checked her pulse and her breathing but he found none.

"_Does this mean I have to perform __**CPR**__! I should've listened to our health instructor when he was teaching us!"_

He looked at the still half dead body of his sister unmoving with fear and worry in his obsidian eyes.

"Oi wake up Yuki-chan!"

No response.

"I Have to do it! But doing **CPR** means I have to put _my mouth_ to _her mouth_! It was just like kissing her!"

"_It's not __**kissing**__ you wimp! It what we __**fucking humans**__ call __**CPR!**__"_

He blinked.

"Ugh, anata dare?"

"_Who __**am I**__ you asked? I'm __**you**__**DUH!**__"_

"Me. You're me?"

"_Yeah I'm you but at least I'm not a __**wimp**__ like you!"_

"I'm not a wimp!"

Now Yuri is having a conversation with his inner self due to the side effects of the sucking thingy inside the toilet bowl.

"_Stop the hell talking to me and go shove your mouth to your— to our sister's or else she's gonna die! Think about the guilt man the fucking __**GUILT!**__"_

"But if I do that it's like stealing her first kiss or like taking advantage of her!"

"_No it's not! It's like the artificial way of giving breath to an unconscious person reviving them and in short __**mouth to mouth resuscitation!**__"_

"But—

"_But what?"_

"I don't want to take advantage of her and for goodness sake she's my own sister!"

"_For the last time it's not taking advantage on her it's what we fucking humans called CPR! CPR MAN! _**C-P-R**_! AS IN __**CARDIO PULMUNARY**__**RESUSITATION!**__ Are you that much of a wimp to not know it?! Now go there and do it!"_

"Kedo—"

"_But if you don't hurry she's gonna die! Shori, Okaasan and Otousan will blame you and think about the __**G word**__**guilt**__ man! It will eat you literally and I bet it'll hurt like hell. It will be Font Type: _**ARIAL**_ Size: _**100,000,000**_! See how big it is! Font Size: _**100,000,000**_ I would rather __**kill myself**__ than to be __**eaten**__ by letters!"_

"…"

"_Don't be a wimp just do it!"_

"**FINE I'LL DO IT! AND I'M NOT A WIMP!**"

Outer Yuri gave a defeated sigh. Inner Yuri wins and he gave a V-sign and a victory dance **SO** a round of applause for him.

_Inhale_

**Exhale**

_Inhale_

**Exhale**

After inner Yuri's unexpected victory, he shut himself up in the far distance of Yuri's consciousness where outer Yuri couldn't find him and reduce him to a hundred pieces of projectiles. Outer Yuri sighed again for the umpteenth time. Why did he lose to his inner self? Well he's the only one who could answer that. Plus there's no other choice than to perform **CPR** for his beloved sister…

"_Gomen Yuki-chan but it's the only way."_

He leaned closer ready to kiss her sister at her pink cherry lips, his heart beating faster and faster as he leaner closer. He was so preoccupied at the thought of kissing her and all the other thoughts clouding his mind that he didn't notice that she started opening her deep mystic onyx eyes.

Being a martial art specialist and a samurai user, Yuki know the presence of each and every person she knew, and now she felt Yuri's presence drawing near. As she shot her eyes open she saw Yuri leaning close to her. His eyes where dead shot, his body fidgeting and beads of sweats are hysterically falling from his face.

"_WTF does he think he's doing!"_

Yuri being the wimp he is didn't notice that his sister was already awake. But before he could lean in and kiss her…

**BUMP!**

Yuki hime-sama gave throw her head to his chin. Her face blushing from anger and embarrassment, her eyes were dead red and her fangs popped from her mouth like a bloodlust vampire ready to pulverize him. But she isn't done yet. Trusting her martial artist instincts, she took a good grip of Yuri's wrists stood up and trashed him at the ground with an Amazonian expression. First she wore a smile, then from the background she took three red veins and put it on her forehead and her smile was diminished was now replaced with a murderous smirk.

"Itai!"

Facing the now Amazonian looking Yuki, Yuri knew that his fifteen years of lifespan would end here in the unfamiliar world if he wouldn't do anything to stop her. But it was a relief to see her conscious again but the main fact that she was about to execute him is scaring him to the point that he would literally pee on his pants.

Before thinking twice, the raven haired teen latched himself into his twin's arms, and was now in tears crying for his sister's sake and he didn't care if she would send him for an appointment with Hades later.

"Yokata I'm so glad you're okay, I thought I'd lost you forever!" He managed to say in between his sobs

Hearing her brother's words her eyes soften and her anger and his late actions were completely forgotten.

"_That was the stupidest thing I've even heard before. But who can blame him; that hennachoko…he's a wimp that I promised to protect forever."_

"Maa…maa Yu-chan stop crying already. I'm already drenched enough so stop crying hennachoko."

"Hennachoko yuuna!"

Her murderous smirk faded and was replaced by a true genuine smile. She hugged the now sobbing soon-to-be-maou and that is when she noticed that he was drenched and he smelled bad…bad is an understatement disgusting sure fits in.

"Ewww…hanase Yu-chan! You stink like a rotten rat that got rundown by so many cars with it's inside randomly splattered on the street!"

Hearing that statement he let go of her and smelled himself. Right he smelled really bad. His insides felt like their going upside down and he feels like throwing up.

"You stink! I stink! We're stinking and we're drenched with that bloody filthy disgusting toilet water! Yuck! So much for my image!"

"Don't state the fact Hime-chi. And don't worry, no one else is here so you're image wouldn't be ruined."

Before she could reply she noticed pretty girl dressed in odd fashion of clothing holding a basket of weird colored fruits. Yuri also noticed this and turned around to speak to her.

"Umm… hello miss could you tell us where we are?"

The blonde lady dropped her basket with the word fear written on her face speaking with a foreign language. She ran at the direction of the village screaming.

"Can you understand what's she's saying Yu-chan?"

"Nope Hime-chi. But you must admit that she got some weird colored apples with her. Maybe they are imported or something." The raven haired maou stated picking up a lilac colored fruit.

"And a weird sense of fashion. She's like wearing some old medieval clothing! Hello this is the year 2007! She should've worn something more fashionable! Or maybe we are in a studio where they are filming some medieval film!"

The black haired clad just sweat drop at this. Talk about girls and their sense of fashion plus movies with shiny puffy eyes. One conclusion...girls are wierd especially HIS sister.

"Or maybe we are in a theme park and this is their main attraction Yuki."

After their little talk, the twosome with black hair started walking to the direction where the beautiful girl ran into but to their surprise they saw the villagers staring at them with angry looks on their faces. Much to their displease, the townspeople started throwing stones at their way.

"Itai! Yamero! Why are you throwing stones at us?!" Yuri and Yuki are slowly getting hurt at this so they started backing a little. "Is it because we didn't pay some tickets or we got inside without permission? Just gave us a second to make a phone call and we promise to pay the entrance!"

"_So we're here huh? Yuri is summoned from Earth to Shin Makoku to be the Maou…but I think it's just too soon."_

Searching from her left to right she found the long violet clothing she was holding a while ago lying at the ground. She glided to its direction with fluent movements and with her right hand she grabbed it. Taking a good hold of her "_Weapon",_ she concentrated all her inner strength in her left foot released it and she was with Yuri in an instant.

"Stay put Yuri I'll handle this. I guess there's no point talking to them."

To the villagers and Yuri's surprise, Yuki untied the lavender clothing using her teeth which showed a long old samurai sword with its sheath. She unsheathed the blade and started cutting the rocks skillfully grinding them to smaller pieces preventing it from injuring Yuri.

* * *

Not very far from that scene, a masochist guy with an ugly face accompanied with blonde hair and blue eyes are watching them riding a horse. His greenish cape was blown by the wind and his shadow covers some of the unfortunate plants from below.

"Omoshiroi, who would have thought that the next maou is that wimpy kid? And who's that girl with some kinda odd sword?"

* * *

A big well-built like a golem guy appeared from nowhere speaking the same weird language but was enough to stop the people from throwing stones at them.

"Tasketa." Yuri gave a sigh of relief as he saw the guy neared him.

"Are you the one in charge here? Thanks for saving us." Yuri gave him a heartwarming smile while our Hime-chi gave him the father-of-all-death-glares-to-end-all-death-glares with a defensive stance with the tip of her blade pointing at his direction.

"_Keh, I don't trust him. But I can understand what he's saying though. Someone like me who has another personality must know more than an thousand languages to survive."_

The acting all high and mighty, the blonde macho dude dismounted from his horse with his shadow covering Yuri. With a smirk, he lifted Yuri just above his chest level.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta."

"Let go of Yuri you blonde teme!"

"Hanase! My head is not a stress ball you know."

After saying those words, he felt a strong volt of pain gushed through his veins. He landed at the solid soil clutching his head with both hands hearing and understanding the voices.

"Can you understand us now boy?"

"Un. It's weird that a foreigner like you can speak Nihongo so fluently. But it's okay."

Looking down at Yuri with his hands on his hips he stated, "I thought you are someone important but it seems that the new Maou is an idiot."

"Baka?"

"How can you call an insensitive person like me who you've just met a baka?" He stands back up with fury in his eyes.

"Yuri calm down. Loitering with a person like him is hazardous from your health so stand back."

Yuki has this sisterly complex with matching killer eyes which was directed to the model-wanna-be-who-looks-like-an-ass-dude.

From the looks of it, the people watching the show became worried and they started mumbling things like "It's all over now." Or "The village will be burned down just like Kentanau twenty years ago." Yeah, something in between that.

"Now wait, he's unarmed" said another male villager "And look at her hair and eyes, they are just like those of Soukoku. If we can get our hands on that Soukoku stuff, we'll obtain the strength of Froush."

"I've heard about that." said the blonde girl from before "I've heard that somewhere in the west that have a huge reward for it."

"_What are they talking about?"_ Thought Yuuri

"_But either way this situation looks bad."_

The head squeezer told them to calm down and that he is not succumbed to anything yet and that they can persuade him to for their side.

"Yuri!"

The sounds of galloping footsteps coming from the horses are heard coming from the scene fastly approaching.

"Yuri!"

Another worried yell came from the leader of the soldiers clad in a greenish uniform wearing a blue pendent approached them still on his horse. He approached the masochist guy; they declared each others name and started an all out death battle. The two swords clash upon each other, metal to metal making a _KLAN_G sound.

"_Whoa, that dude with the calm face is really kakoi! And plus he's handsome. He's sword dueling skills is beyond average but he'll never surpass mine."_

"It's like the medieval battles where you must first annouce the name of your oppenent before you duel. Omoshiroi attraction."

While the two dudes are busy figthing each other, two flying skeletons reached for Yuri and Yuki.

"Fucking skeleton let go of me! Don't fly so High they will see my undies gosh!"

Hearing her words, both men looked above and indeed the skelteon flew high enough for them to see her underwear. What a halleluah sight for then. Both mem and their soldiers blush at the view preventing their noses from bleeding.

"Damn perverts! Stop staring it's not that good isn't it. I thought the two of you are figthing!"

Still with the tint of red on their faces, they resumed the battle and the man named Konrad was the one victorious.

* * *

Yuri rode with the guy named Konrad. The one with a calm face and serene smile. Yuki insited that she woulfdride with her brother but there's only one room left fro another passenger so in the end she rode with another soldier on their way to another village.

Approaching a nearby village, a guy with lilac hair that was sweetly blown by the wind and was clad with a white outfit greeted them with that happy and longing look on his face.

He smiled dearly at Yuri like a father reunited with his son. His lavander gaze directed only to him.

"Heika."

The soon-to-be-maou looked bewildered. A little suprised by his statement.

"Heika?"

"Heika te Ore?"

--o)Tsuzuku(o--

* * *

Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. Please review so that i'll know if you liked the story or not.

--This is Fen-chan logging off--


End file.
